Trágame Tierra
by Solsolecito
Summary: ¡¿Qué! ¡Aparte de emborracharme en el matrimonio de mi cuñada, vomitar toda la casa de mis suegros! ¡Me folle con el mejor amigo de mi novio!... Por favor ¡Trágame tierra!... y ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?
1. Prefacio

_**Summary: **__¡¿Qué?! ¡Aparte de emborracharme en el matrimonio de mi cuñada, vomitar toda la casa de mis suegros! ¡Me folle con el mejor amigo de mi novio!... Por favor ¡Trágame tierra!... y ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?_

_**Disclamer**__: Esta historia es de mi autoría pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama se da en un mundo paralelo donde todos son humanos._

* * *

**PREFACIO**

Mi mente divagaba entre los pocos recuerdos de la noche anterior, solo se que me desperté oliendo a mierda en el apartamento de mi mejor amiga, con un DVD y una nota que decía, "_no llames a nadie, hoy todos te aborrecen, mira el video y entenderás por que_", como es que no recordaba por que me odiaban todos, solo atraía memorias mías tomando margaritas, luego tequila, lloraba en el bar, niebla, vació mental… gritos, llanto, mi novio terminando conmigo, esperen, ¿Jake termino con migo?,.¿Pero que fue lo que hice?

Veía el video del matrimonio mi ex-cuñada, como puede haber echo esas cosas, estuve totalmente ebria, tremendo espectáculo no parecía propio de mí, sino fuera por que me grabaron y lo estoy viendo ahora con mis propios ojos, no lo creería, Yo solo quería quitarme los nervios, por fin conocería a los padres de Jacob, bonita primera impresión la mía, absolutamente borracha, gritándole a todo el mundo lo mucho que los amaba, mientras Leah en su hermoso vestido blando trataba de alejarme de la cámara. Con razón Jake estaba tan furioso, pero eso no justifica que terminara conmigo, siempre había un payaso ebrio en la fiesta y esta vez fue mi turno.

Uww! Que asco acabo de trasbocar toda la comida en el lindo porche de mi suegra, punto en mi contra, tal vez Jake si tenga razones suficientes para odiarme, pero terminar esta linda relación, la hemos pasado muy bien estos meses para echarlos a la borda por una locura de tragos. ¡Ay no!, no lo puedo creer, también vomite sobre el lindo cisne de hielo que adornaba el salón, delante de todos los invitados, yo sabia que por alguna razón como esta nunca tomaba, mala fue la hora cuando empecé a embriagarme.

Ayer fue un día de locuras, por lo visto no fui la única en llamar la atención, parece que grabaron a Edward con una tipa en la cama, se me hace conocido ese cabello, esa voz es familiar, este muchacho esta muy bien dotado, yo también me lo habría tirado asi de salvajemente sino estuviera borracha en ese momento quien sabe en donde, acaso dijo: "_Bella, mas rápido, así Bella"_ Oh no, Oh no … ¡¿Queeeeeeeé?! ¡Aparte de emborracharme en el matrimonio de mi cuñada, vomitar toda la casa de mis suegros! ¡Me folle con el mejor amigo de mi novio!... Por favor ¡Trágame tierra!

**Una nueva idea, que tal les pareció, acepto quejas, reclamos y también su aprobación para continuar, dejen su comentario.**


	2. Listando los daños

_**Summary: **__¡¿Qué?! ¡Aparte de emborracharme en el matrimonio de mi cuñada, vomitar toda la casa de mis suegros! ¡Me folle con el mejor amigo de mi novio!... Por favor ¡Trágame tierra!... y ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?_

_**Disclamer**__: Esta historia es de mi autoría pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama se da en un mundo paralelo donde todos son humanos._

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Listando los daños.**

Mi vida había dado un vuelco total, pase a ser "Bella la tranquila jovencita, amable y cordial que sale con el perfecto hijo del alcalde", a ser "Bella la loca, borracha, promiscua e infiel, sin escrúpulos, ramera…", la verdad ahora hay mas opiniones mías y no tan buenas, de las que habían antes de ayer cuando era alguien simple y que pasaba desapercibida. Puedo asegurar que la cantidad de personas que pasaba frente a la puerta de mi casa se multiplico solo en un día, no se como no hay aun huevos estrellados en la puerta de mi casa o rocas voladoras con mensajes amenazantes.

Parece ser que el maldito de Mike Newton, el camarógrafo estrella de la boda de Leah, mi ahora ex-cuñada, se vengo de mi por no aceptarle ninguna _inocente_ salida, el muy infeliz le mostro a todo el pueblo el video del año, no era la única con una copia, todos pudieron ver lo que comí y tome ese día en la mañana, aunque creo que también devolví lo que comí la semana pasada, pues nunca había vomitado tanto en mi vida.

Las llamadas de mi madre no cesaban, ella fue la que me conto de la distribución ilícita y pirata de la película "Bella y su idioteces", cabe recalcar que si me dieran algún pago por mi actuación protagónica no me quejaría, un dinerito extra tampoco me molestaría. ya que después de esto, estoy casi segura que perderé mi nuevo empleo, pues no creo que Billy Black, el alcalde de pueblo, padre de Jacob, mi traicionad novio, jefe se Isabella Swan, novia cachonda de su hijo, pueda tenerme a su lado como su secretaria, ni siquiera puede ir a mi primer dia.

Como les decía mi madre no dejaba de quejarse, me acusaba de arruinar la futura relación con los Black, mi padre un policía del pueblo quería tener como amigo a mi ex-suegro pues no hay nada como las relaciones personales para obtener el titulo de "Jefe de policía"

-Bella, tu padre esta muy decepcionado de ti –se quejaba mi madre, casi llorando por teléfono.

-Como crees que podremos darle la cara a nuestros amigos- seguía Renne con su cantaleta, juro que si vuelvo a escuchar lo mismo otra vez, cuelgo.

-Y su ascenso Isabella, ahora que va hacer, ser detective no paga lo suficiente- acaso ella no entendía que yo también había perdido y perderé muchas cosas.

-No quiere verte en un buen tiempo es mejor que no vengas por aquí hasta que se le pase- bien otros que no quieren saber nada mas de mi.

-Eso fue lo que te enseñamos…- No mas! Mi mente rugió.

-¡Sabes mama, ni siquiera he podido pensar en lo que hice, ya deja de juzgarme y compórtate como mi madre!- Prácticamente grite.

- ¡No te das cuenta que acabo de perder a mi novio, mi trabajo, mi reputación y hasta a mi padre por algo que aun no recuerdo que hice!.

Tire el teléfono, lo desconecte, no quería mas intromisiones, necesitaba asimilar todo lo que había pasado, definitivamente mi vida iba a dar un vuelco de 180º, tenia que armarme para enfrentar el mundo y recuperar mi vida, arrepentirme y pedir perdón.

Me quite el lindo vestido que mi amiga Alice me había confeccionado para el evento, estaba un asco, roto, sucio, con manchas amarillas-cafes ya me imagino de que, no tenia arreglo, igual que mi vida. Prepare la tina, el agua caliente y la sales de baño eran lo que necesitaba para borrar la vergüenza que ya se estaba acumulando en mi conciencia, arrepentimiento, mucho arrepentimiento adornaba mi cara.

Ahí en el agua tan relajada como mis preocupaciones lo permitían, empecé a evaluar los daños.

Leah: Ayer era su día especial, el día que toda mujer sueña y anhela desde niña, donde podrías ser la princesa de tu cuento de hadas. Yo confieso, haber estropeado tan hermoso recuerdo, confieso haberle quitado el centro de atención y haberla convertido en la novia menos envidiada de todas. Prácticamente le arruine la vida. Tenia que solucionarlo, aunque nunca nos llevamos bien por su temperamento, no tenía derecho a hacerle lo que hice.

Jacob: Mi ex-novio, prácticamente mi mejor amigo, lo conozco y quiero desde siempre, hasta hace poco que decidimos andar juntos, la presión nos llevo a eso, pero no amarlo como debería me hace sentir mas culpable, soy consiente que el siempre estuvo detrás de mi, pero le hice lo peor que una novia puede hacer, me acosté con su mejor amigo, en la casa de sus padres y delante del todos. Debe estar más que mal, desgarrado y roto. Voy a repararlo así me que sin fuerza, Jake no se lo merece.

Billy y Sue Black: Mis ex-suegros, que puedo decir, infantilmente mi mente se quejaba, prácticamente ellos eran los culpables, sino fueran tan "el perfecto alcalde y su primera dama" no me hubiera puesto nerviosa y no habría tomado como loca, pero habían confiado en mi, me habían ofrecido un puesto sin conocerme, habían dejado salir a su hijo con una insignificante estudiante de lenguas modernas, y yo los avergoncé ante la sociedad

Alice: No puedo saltármela, arruine el diseño exclusivo que hizo para mi, y lo exhibí de la forma mas grotesca, aparte de eso tuvo que verme en la cama con su hermano, eso debió ser muy raro para ella.

Hablando de Edward, como estará, el debe estar igual de arrepentido, traiciono a su mejor amigo, conmigo, la cosa mas simple, a la que nunca le puso cuidado, pues yo era una de tanta gatas que lo seguían en la secundaria rindiéndome y dejándolo en paz en ultimo año de preparatoria, no obstante jamás me puso cuidado, yo era un cero a la izquierda, la amiga insignificante de su hermana, ya la niña que comía pasteles de lodo con su mejor amigo, pero la forma como me trato ayer en ese video deja mucho que decir de su indiferencia.

Aunque no recuerdo nada, la principal razón por la cual casi no me reconozco en la grabación, es por que nunca había tenido sexo de esa manera, la forma tan salvaje como lo estaba cabalgando, es inconcebible, ni siquiera con Jacob me había entregado asi, nuestros gemidos resonaban en la pantalla, sus palabras como olvidarlas, "_Bella… mas rápido… así Bella", _además quien podría contenerse con tremendo cuerpo tan perfecto, como desearía recordar la textura de su piel marmolea bajo la yema de mis dedos, la tensión de sus músculos al tomarme y moverse tan rudamente, su dureza dentro de mi. ¡mmm! Ya me estaba saboreando al imaginarme lo que pude haber sentido en ese momento.

Biii biii biii- Mi celular interrumpió mi primera fantasía erótica con Edward Cullen, era muy extraño, no creo que alguien este interesado en mi en estos momentos, tal vez Alice, pero no quería escucharla gritar por teléfono, oh sorpresa, un mensaje había llegado y era de la persona que menos me imaginaba, mi dichoso amante.

_No puedo sacarte de mi mente_

_Se que esto esta mal_

_Pero necesitamos hablar_

_Llámame_

_._

_E. C._

**NA: **_Hola a todas(os), una nueva historia, déjenme saber que tal les pareció, es muy fácil, solo hagan click en el botón verde. _

_Como siempre les agradezco por leerme, se que no soy tan buena como muchas, pero un review, un favorito o alerta me animan a seguir. _

_Gracias a: AdreiiCullenHale, angie cullen o-shea, Novaly Izazaga De Brieff, lokaxtv, Cullen-21-gladys, , caem por sus reviews, a cada una que puso la historia en sus favoritos o alertas y en generala todo que se atreve a seguirme la corriente._


	3. Dejando todo en claro

_**Summary: **__¡¿Qué?! ¡Aparte de emborracharme en el matrimonio de mi cuñada, vomitar toda la casa de mis suegros! ¡Me folle con el mejor amigo de mi novio!... Por favor ¡Trágame tierra!... ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?_

_**Disclamer**__: Esta historia es de mi autoría pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama se da en un mundo paralelo donde todos son humanos._

_**Antes en Trágame Tierra **_

_Biii biii biii- Mi celular interrumpió mi primera fantasía erótica con Edward Cullen, era muy extraño, no creo que alguien este interesado en mi en estos momentos, tal vez Alice, pero no quería escucharla gritar por teléfono, oh sorpresa, un mensaje había llegado y era de la persona que menos me imaginaba, mi dichoso amante._

_No puedo sacarte de mi mente_

_Se que esto esta mal_

_Pero necesitamos hablar_

_Llámame._

_E. C_

**Capitulo 2: DEJANDO TODO EN CLARO**

Estaba en el apartamento de mi amiga Alice, ella muy amablemente me había dejado allí todo el día con mis pensamientos, mi sucia conciencia, unas malditas lagunas mentales y un video muy peculiar de mis aventuras. Después de un relajante baño me decidía entre llamar a Edward o ignorar el mensaje que me había enviado hacia apenas unos minutos. Tenia planes, pero en estos no estaba salir corriendo a los brazos del hombre con el que le puse los cuernos a mi novio la noche anterior. Quería recuperar mi memoria y a las personas que mas quiero entre ellas mi Jake, aunque técnicamente ya no es mió y mucho menos mi novio, pero por lo menos conservar nuestra amistad seria mi mayor logro.

-¡Bellaaaaaa! ¡Te traigo un regaliiiiiito!- Entro gritando mi amiga al apartamento

-Fushi! Amiga mi apartamento huele a diablos!- chillo respingando la nariz con cara de repulsión.

-No te preocupes yo limpio todo- Le respondí, acercándome a ella ya con un aspecto mucho mas presentable.

-Gracias amiga por apoyarme, cuidarme y soportar todo el espectáculo- Abrasé a mi amiga con toda la sinceridad del mundo, pues es la única que me ha demostrado algo de fidelidad.

-Digamos que es una compensación por todas las tardes de compras que te he hecho padecer, además te adoro amiga, eres como mi hermana o más que eso.

Después de terminar con la parte cursi y melosa de la conversación, le pedí mis mas francas disculpadas por el vestido, ganándome el peor de los martirios, dos semanas de diseño y compras, pues ahora seria su modelo y acompañante a la semana de la moda en no se donde y organizada por no se ni me interesa quien.

Preparamos juntas la cena aunque la mía no fue tan agradable, pues el famoso regalito era un engrudo de aspecto nauseabundo dizque para el guayabo que afortunadamente no padecí, sin embargo hubiera preferido unos matadores dolores de cabeza, mareos, sed o cualquier síntoma tortuoso a tener que afrontar todas las estupideces que aun no recuerdo.

-Bella talvez no quieras hablar de esto aun, pero, ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre mi hermano y tu?- Se estaba demorando el interrogatorio de la enana.

-Creo que todos pudieron ver muy bien lo que paso entre él y yo.

-Bella, antes de todo tienes que aclarar las cosas con él, esta desolado, quiere hablar contigo.

-Esta bien, primero déjame arreglar tu apartamento y luego dejare todo en claro con Edward para continuar con la reparación.

Después de quitar todo el olor a trago, vomito y sudor del apartamento de Alice, me fui decidida a hablar Edward, confrontar la situación, poner todo en orden y su debido lugar aunque aun no sabia cual era el puesto que Edward ocupaba en mi vida.

Mientras caminaba por el parque, todas las miradas me seguían, me sentía como en una película de terror, la sensación de acorralada y perseguida no se me quitaba, aumento cuando los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, cada pareja que caminaba cerca de mi me señalaba, los grupitos de viejas chismosas que sentaban en sus mecedoras sobre la acera criticaban en voz baja, pero aun así yo podía escuchar mi nombre en cada conversación.

"_Es ella", "traicionera", "zorra", "una cualquiera", "indecente", "como se atreve a salir en publico"… "pobrecito el hijo del alcalde", "no se lo merecía", "no era de su clase", "que la saquen del pueblo". _

_-_Uww! Basta!- Grite al viento y a todos, ya dicen por ahí _Pueblo chico, Infierno grande,_ acelere mi paso hacia el edificio donde vivía en el hermano de mi amiga_._

Cuando entre el vigilante me miro con una risa socarrona y me pico el ojo como si fuera mi cómplice en alguna travesura.

-Siga el señor Edward la esta esperado- dijo tan asquerosamente que ni siquiera le respondí y me encamine hacia las escalera, no quería encerrarme en el ascensor, necesitaba respirar.

Cuando golpe su puerta un ojeroso, pálido y enguayabado (1) Dios del sexo semidesnudo me abrió, parece que ya había encontrado mi compañero de tragos, menos mal que él era el único que se encontraba en ese estado, pues necesitaba mi mente fría para poner todo en orden.

-Hola

-Hola- Ah! Los nervios me carcomen, porque no pensé que le iba a decir en todo el camino.

Entramos y nos quedamos viendo en silencio, observar su torso desnudo no ayudaba con ni raciocinio, el parecía comerme con la mirada al igual que yo. Y como los dos estábamos en nuestra libidinosa nube, y al ser yo la mas presentable decidí interrumpir nuestros pensamientos.

-Mira Edward, la verdad no recuerdo NADA de lo que paso ayer, pero quiero que aclaremos todo y si es posible me ayudes a esclarecer un poco mi mente.

-Déjame ayudarte a recordar Isabella

Isabella? porque me llamaba así, el sabe que me gusta que me digan... pequeños flashes iluminaron mi cabeza

_-Agáchate Isabella- decía Edward con tono dictador mientras yo me ponía en cuatro frente a él desnuda._

_-Cállate... Isabella- demandaba, mientras yo gritaba y gemía cuando me penetraba por atrás._

_-Eres mía Isabella._

Los recuerdos se unieron y mezclaron con la realidad.

-Eres mía Isabella- claro que empezaba a recordar algo y era lo mas glorioso y excitante que mi mente podría fraguar

Dio un paso hacia mi, deslizo la tira de mi vestido sobre mi hombro recubriéndolo poco a poco, besando cada rastro de piel sensible por su toque, luego saco uno de mis senos sobre el vestido, observándolo y lamiéndolo alrededor, excitando mi pezón hasta ponerlo mas duro y luego morderlo sin compasión, sus dientes se clavaban en la piel mas sensible y oscura. Yo solo podía gritar del dolor y la lujuria que me hacían padecer sus mordidas.

-Cállate... Isabellla- nuevamente mi mente se mezclaba entre los recuerdos de esa noche y lo que vivía en este momento.

Él insaciable, no paraba de chupar y morder, recorrió todo mi pecho recubierto, mi hombro, mi brazo, yo lo halaba de sus suaves cabellos incitándolo a que no parara, le arranque un mechón cobre de su cabeza cuando lo sentí detenerse, indignada con su moviendo lo mire con resentimiento, acaso no entendía que yo quería seguir, quería que me tomara aun mas irracional y descontroladamente.

-Calma gatita salvaje- Rugió sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Su mirada ardía de pasión, recorrió con sus ojos mi pecho que se movía al vaivén de mi rápida respiración, ahora con manchas rojas e irritadas por le banquete que el mismo acababa de saborear, sus manos tocaron cada punto marcado con sus dientes, cambio sus caricias por unas mas suaves y tiernas, consintiéndome dulcemente hasta que de un momento a otro arranco mi vestido furiosamente, rasgándolo para que pudiera apreciar mi desnudo y excitado cuerpo.

Retazos del lindo vestido cayeron al suelo, Edward se abalanzo sobre mi tirándonos al suelo sobre su blanca alfombra, los dos gemimos del golpe y del duro contacto que tuvieron nuestros sexos al encontrase. De pronto la puerta de su apartamento se abrió de golpe exponiéndonos al más grande de nuestros remordimientos, a un Jacob inmóvil y aturdido en la entrada, observándonos nuevamente infragnti. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Es acaso no me quieres! ¡Por queeee a miiiii!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Enguayabado: En mi tierra es cuando te pasas de copas y amaneces muy mal con una resaca horrible.

**NA: Hola a todos, mil gracias a****: ****Kriito Cullen Masen****, ****Erill Cullen****, ****angie cullen o-shea****, ****Princess2213****, ****deandramari****, ****kxandra****, ****Mrs. P. and C. M11****, ****Jenesmee Pattinson Salvatore****, ****alejahincapie****, ****mariannatoy****, ****laurapotterweasley****, ****NeNa Li****, ****SanD cullen****.stewart****, ****lokaxtv****, ****yulibar****, ****Cullen-21-gladys****, ****Novaly Izazaga De Brieff**** y todas las que pusieron mi historia en sus favoritos o alertas**

**Nunca había tenido tantos comentarios, ojala con este capitulo tenga unos mas, no saben lo que padecí para subirlo, pueden creer que mi novio me hizo una pataleta y peliamos horrible por que me la pasaba leyendo, tuve que tomarme unos diítas para convencerlo (ya saben como), que nada de esto podría dañar nuestra relación. **

**Ya no las hago leer mas, háganme muy feliz dejándome un mensajito, si?????**


	4. Verdades Ocultas

_**Summary: **__¡¿Qué?! ¡Aparte de emborracharme en el matrimonio de mi cuñada, vomitar toda la casa de mis suegros! ¡Me folle con el mejor amigo de mi novio!... Por favor ¡Trágame tierra!... ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?_

_**Disclamer**__: Esta historia es de mi autoría pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama se da en un mundo paralelo donde todos son humanos._

_**Antes en Trágame Tierra **_

_Retazos del lindo vestido cayeron al suelo, Edward se abalanzo sobre mi tirándonos al suelo sobre su blanca alfombra, los dos gemimos del golpe y del duro contacto que tuvieron nuestros sexos al encontrase. De pronto la puerta de su apartamento se abrió de golpe exponiéndonos al más grande de nuestros remordimientos, a un Jacob inmóvil y aturdido en la entrada, observándonos nuevamente infragnti. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Es acaso no me quieres! ¡Por queeee a miiiii!_

**Capitulo 2: VERDADES OCULTAS**

Acomode mi vestido con una agilidad sorprendente, empuje a Edward a un lado con una fuerza descomunal, la escena parecía la de un par de adolescentes siendo descubiertos por el padre de la chica, pero en este caso era peor, mi ojos viajan de un rostro a otro, Edward, Jacob, Edward, Jacob, estaba en el fondo de la olla, podría ser devorada por caníbales, sometida por piratas y aun así seria mejor que la verdadera tortura que merecía, todos los comentarios que me señalaban eras ciertos, _"soy una puta" _me regañaba mi conciencia.

Jake aun no reaccionaba, seguía parado en el marco de la puerta viendo como su amigo y yo arreglábamos nuestras ropas y tratábamos de calmar el rojo intenso que matizaba nuestros rostros, no por vergüenza, ¡No!, era por el puro deseo que nos había dominado hacia un minuto. Es que acaso mi descaro no tenia límites. Ni una pizca de remordimiento inundo mi impúdica mente, solo quería que mi ex novio se fuera y poder saciar mi cuerpo de una necesidad que había olvidado, Edward, él era mi deseo mas reprimido, lo que te prohibieron desde niña, el amor mas platónico que alguien pudiera desear, y lo había tenido en mis manos con la mente clara, ¡Perdón soy una egoísta! Pero… quería aprovecharlo.

- Tu no sabes como son realmente las cosas- fue Edward el primero en dirigirse a Jake. - Debemos hablar no puedes librarte de tu propia culpa- le dijo con un toque de ¿ira, resentimiento?

Jake ¿culpa?, que culpa podría tener él, fuimos nosotros los que destruimos la confianza que nos dio y lo avergonzamos frente todo el retorcido pueblo, nos vio revolcándonos de placer una y otra vez. Es que Edward estaba loco como puede darle la cara, y aparate de eso reclamarle algo. A mi simplemente se me caía la cara de vergüenza, pero no de remordimiento ¡ah!, prefería huir hasta tener el valor de enfrentarlo. Tome mi bolso y salí sin mira atrás, luego aclararía en serio las cosa con Edward.

- Espera, no huyas- me tomo Edward del codo- Por favor – suplico. En ese momento un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y pequeños flashes me segaron.

_Yo corría atravesando el jardín de los Black, era de noche, el lindo vestido que Alice me diseño para la boda de Leah se mojaba y ensuciaba por el roce con el húmedo césped, huía de Jake, llorando desconsolada, mi novio me perseguía, me gritaba._

_-Bella amor detente, espérame- Mientras yo seguía corriendo, ignorándolo._

_Me estrelle con un pecho fuerte y conocido, Edward, quien me envolvió en sus brazos y miro a Jake con cara de odio._

Justo como en mi recuerdo Edward me rodeó con sus calidos brazos y dirigió su mirada a mi estático ex-novio, que nos miraba receloso.

-Isabella quédate tu no tienes por que irte, el que se va es otro.

No entendía que es lo que pasaba, estaba confundida, sus besos hace un momento, su calido abrazo ahora, los confusos recuerdos, la traición, todo se mezclaba dejando mi cerebro derretido, creo que la resaca tenia un efecto tardío en mi cuerpo. Lo que había comido en la tarde subió por mi garganta rápidamente, tape mi boca en un reflejo hasta que pude vomitar en la matera del loby del piso de Edward, aproveche mi desagradable momento para huir otra vez con el estomago y la cabeza enfermos.

Nuevamente en mi departamento después de dos días, la calida sensación de hogar me reconforto, no se cual día había sido el peor de mi vida, ayer u hoy, por lo menos podría recordar lo de esta tarde, me mire al espejo, tenia en mi cuello y clavícula pequeños moretones, ni siquiera quería ver mis senos, el rozar de la tela me causaba un poco de ardor en el pezón, las pocas e intensas caricias de Edward, aun quemaban mi piel.

Cuando fui a su apartamento esta tarde, espera palabras como "fue un error", "es mejor que no volvamos a vernos", o cosas similares, pero nunca espere un respuesta de este tipo, él fue mi amor secreto durante todo el instituto, lo seguía en las sombras de sus tantas novias, lo conocía y admiraba, siempre estuve cerca de él gracias Alice y Jacob, pero nunca me miro, era invisible para él hasta ayer, no se como se desencadeno todo, pero aun no me creía que el me haya tomado de ese modo.

¡Awww! Soy una estupida ¿por qué no puedo recordar?, toda mi adolescencia y parte de mi juventud deliraba con él, despierta o dormida soñaba como nos desfogábamos de las maneras mas eróticas y lujuriosas que mi cochina mente inventaba, y justo cuando ocurría, en la vida real, lo olvidaba ¡Agrr!.

Escanee mi cocina en busca de algo que calmara mi pobre y masacrado estomago, se me antojaba algo liquito y refrescante con unas simples galletas de sal, pero solo encontré un pedazo de queso en la nevera, media caja de leche dañada y en la alacena… nada, tome una ducha, cepille mis dientes, me puse algo cómodo y salí al supermercado.

Un zumo de limón y galletas no era lo único que ocupaba el carrito de mercado, hierbas aromáticas, ruda, manzanilla, pencas de sábila, dientes de ajo, esencias florales, poco a poco, me fui llenando de todo tipo de artículos relacionados con la eliminación de la mala suerte y las buenas energías, dijes de diferentes tipos de cuarzo, en fin hasta veladoras para ponerle a san Antonia a ver si se me arreglaba esta apestosa vida.

Cuando llegue a casa saque el six pack de cervezas y el libro de Feng Shui que compre, me acomode en el sofá mientras estudiaba la milenaria sabiduría china, si aplicaba correctamente estas doctrinas mi vida recibiría un Qi positivo, antes de rodar mis ojos, pues no creía que esto pudiera solucionar mi decadente existencia, un golpe frenético en la puerta casi me tumba del sofá.

Cuando me asome por la mirilla de puerta, definitivamente iba a cambiarme de religión, si por leer dos paginas de alientos vitales, chi, orientaciones espaciales y puntos cardinales la vida me traería dioses helenos de cabellos cobrizos, mañana tendría todo mi apartamento alineado y orientado para que las energías vitales me llevaran por un camino de paz, reconciliación y sexo salvaje con el hombre que estaba en mi puerta.

-Sigue Edward- aun estaba algo pálido y ojeroso.

-Pensé que tal vez no querías hablar conmigo- Estaba loco nunca huiría de él, huía de mi y Jacob.

-Deseo hablar contigo, tenemos o tengo mucho que aclarar- le dije mientras lo guiaba al sofá.

-Por favor voy a contarte algo y no quiero que me interrumpas- me tomo de las manos y el grosero de mi corazón ya gritaba arrítmico en mi pecho interrumpiendo el dulce sonido de su voz.

- No se que tanto te acuerdas, pero lo que te hizo el desgraciado… no es razón para que yo me aprovechara de ti, la verdad es que siempre te … si no me acercaba a ti fue por el respeto que le tenia a mi mejor amigo, yo se que no fui un caballero, pero estaba ebrio y tu estabas tan … Bella no como decirlo, tu siempre… - lo mire confusa, que era lo que decía, no entendía nada.

-¡Maldición Bella, no ves que eres mi perdición, te he amado desde niño!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**NA: Hola a todos, problemas, desilusiones y trasteos no me han dejado subir la historia, mil disculpas a cada una de ustedes, gracias por su paciencia y espera, sobre todo por sus rw, gracias a: **

**Yulibar**

**Kriito Cullen Masen**

**L.stewart****  
SanD cullen**

**Princess2213,**

**Miraura**

**Caem**

**Karito CullenMasen**

**deniziithaw**

**basskm**

**lokaxtv,**

**BlackCullen**

**Prucita**

**Ljoo**

**NeNa Li**

**Cullen-21-gladys**

**Mrs. P. and C. M11**

**Bells Masen Potter**

**Reyna-schatzie**

**Lauu Rios**

**angie cullen o-shea**

**Jenesmee Pattinson Salvatore**

**Novaly Izazaga De Brieff**

**lizie20**

**marypattz**

**y todas las que pusieron mi historia en sus favoritos o alertas, no saben como iluminaron estos oscuros dias. **


End file.
